Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by moonshine86
Summary: Sakura hates Sasuke's guts, but that is until... SasuSaku Oneshot


**Moonshine86: Yeah! My first one-shot!**

**Zan_TOP: Woo Hoo!! Congrats!**

**Naruto: Hey, but I'm hardly in the story!**

**Moonshine86: Duh... Your name only appears only once!**

**Zan_TOP: I feel sorry for you -pats Naruto's shoulder-**

**Moonshine86: Now, do it, or else -dark aura-**

**Naruto: Yes! Moonshine86 does not own me!!**

A pink-haired girl was happily chatting with her friends at their lunch table. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She is 15 years old and has natural pink hair. Oh, and did I mention, she hated Uchiha Sasuke's guts.

"So Sakura, tell us again why you hate _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura's blonde friend Ino asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was one of your best friends just a few years ago…" Tenten started off.

"Y-yes, S-Sakura, I t-tho-thought so t-too," Hinata joined in.

"Urgh, please don't mention that chicken-haired-bastard-and-jerk-of-a-mother-fucking-playboy-son-of-a—"

"Uh, ok Sakura, enough with the_colourful_ words and get straight to the point," Tenten said.

"Sorry Ten," Sakura apologised.

"Its ok, so, why_ do_ you hate him?"

"Urgh, it's because 3 years ago, we were best friends but suddenly became a playboy. He always had girls with him and he started ignoring me and Naruto. So, give me a reason why I shouldn't hate that stupid chicken-haired bastard." Sakura said.

"Uh, because he's _hot_?" Ino suggested.

"I-Ino, y-you already h-have S-Shikamaru-san, I-I d-don't think y-you s-should say t-things l-like t-that."

"It's ok Hinata, Shika-kun's not here anyway."

"Ino!" They all scolded her.

"Hahaha, ok, ok, sorry," She said sheepishly.

"Urgh, I'm going for a walk," Sakura stated.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked concerned. "Do you want me to come along?"

Sakura smiled and said," It's Okay, I just need some time alone to get my thoughts sorted."

Tenten, Ino and Hinata gave Sakura a worried look but let her go nonetheless.

Sakura was walking to the back of the school when she saw Sasuke holding an acoustic guitar. She was about to turn away until she heard him sing. It wasn't bad to listen, right?

"**We're the best of friends and we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind, ohh  
Lately somethin's changed as I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head softly says** **"**

"Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside"

Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line, ohh  
Every time she's near, I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside

What would you say?  
I wonder, would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside

Why don't you kiss her?

Through out the whole song, Sakura listened intently as her ex-best friend sang and played his guitar. That was until Sakura made the mistake of letting out her breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked harshly.

'God, it better not be a damn fan girl,' he thought inwardly.**  
**

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked and ran for it as Sasuke began standing up.

Sakura ran down the hallway followed by some more footsteps.

Sasuke's widened slightly when he saw pink hair. 'Did Sakura hear that? The more reason to catch her,' he thought.

"Sakura! Don't run!!"

"No!" Sakura replied and kept running. But what Sakura forgot was that Sasuke was the school's star on the track team, well, second to Rock Lee though.

Sasuke easily caught up with Sakura, his guitar strapped to his back. He caught Sakura's wrist.

"Sakura! How much did you hear?" He demanded, a little too cold than how it was supposed to sound.

"All of it," She said quietly. Suddenly, Sasuke's grip tightened around her wrist.

"Ow! Let go of me! To think that for a second, I was going to forgive you!! I hate stupid playboy bastards like you!!!" Sakura yelled.

At that, Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. He looked at her angrily.

"I felt betrayed you know! You ignored me all these years!!" Sakura cried as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm the one who should feel betrayed! I expected you to understand why I did the things I did!! You were the one who understood me the most Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke with her tear stained face.

"I thought you'd understand! But I guess you really were dense, Sakura," he said shaking his head.

"Huh? Sasuke, answer me! Why'd you suddenly become a playboy and ignore me, huh?" Sakura demanded.

"It was for you, damn it!"

"How so? You just hurt me, you know!!"

"Don't you get it Sakura?! My stupid fan girls threatened to hurt you if I didn't go with them. Don't you remember the week before I began ignoring you, all those bad things happened?!"

_**Flashback**_

_**3 Years Ago**_

_Sakura was happily walking to class when, suddenly, a flower pot fell from above, missing Sakura by inches, who just shrugged it off as an accident._

_**End Flashback**_

Now that Sakura thought about it _that_ did happen too.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was walking home from school with Naruto. Naruto had told Sakura he had someplace to go. So they had both separated. As Sakura was walking home, she almost got run over by a car… twice. She also nearly got hit by a motorcycle, scooter and bicycle._

_**End Flashback**_

Oh, and that one time in the chemistry lab.

_**Flashback**_

_The pink-haired girl was doing an experiment. And well, lets just say, it kinda involved slime, moving slime, throw in a couple of screaming students and the media. Let's just say, Sakura was one of the unfortunate victims of the moving slime and it wasn't a pretty sight._

_**End Flashback**_

As realisation hit her, Sasuke began to talk again.

"Sakura, at first I thought you'd be able to protect yourself, because you hated to be the one always being protected, so, I thought you'd be fine. But then, the slime monster was too extreme and I couldn't bear it anymore."

It was an understatement to say she was shocked. She was shocked!! She just heard Uchiha Sasuke say his most longest sentence, not only that, but that he believed that she could protect herself and not be the one protected. That brought a smile to her face.

Then, another thought struck her. Why would Sasuke's fans want to attack her?

"Ne, Sasuke, why'd your fans go all-out to attack me?"

Sasuke shook his head and replied," jealousy. For the song I wrote for you."

"You mean—"Sakura was cut off.

"Aa, that song just now. Now tell me Sakura, do you still hate me?"

"Yes, I do. For making me love you," She replied quietly and hugged him.

"Ditto," He said, pulling up her chin and capturing her lips.

**The End**

Extra Scene

"What's taking Sakura so long?" Ino asked.

"Dunno," Tenten replied.

"L-let's go check," Hinata suggested.

"Yosh," They chorused.

As they were walking the hallway, the saw Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru behind a wall.

"Have any of you guys seen Sakura around?" Ino asked.

But, in reply, she was shushed by the 3 males.

"What're you guys looking at anyway?" Tenten asked, as she looked around the wall, where they saw Sasuke and Sakura lip-locking.

'Whoa,' was all the girls could think of.

* * *

**Moonshine86: I know, it's kinda crappy, but it's my first one-shot! Please be nice!**

**Zan_TOP: Please leave a review! It'll be our birthdays soon! The song used above was 'Why Don't You Kiss her?' by Jesse McCartney.**

**Moonshine86: Yeah, R&R please!**

* * *


End file.
